Memories
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: Memories reminisced as someone plays a melody that made him remember his past. Read to find out! R&R title before: Omoide Memories


**Omoide**  
(_Memories_)

**Disclaimer:** I obviously **don't** own _Daa! Daa! Daa!_ So don't sue me!

**A/N:** T_his is a story inspired by a short film I watched in Youtube (The Piano-animation). If you want to know the url of the video, don't hesitate to PM me._

_Let me repeat—_**inspired NOT patterned**!

* * *

I went to the room where I forbid myself to go. There I stood in front of the thing that gave me good, as well as bad, memories. It was a very long time since I last entered this room. I went near the musical instrument and touched the wooden structure. I stared in front of the piano. It took sometime before I sat on the chair. I slowly placed my fingers on the keys. I pressed one key and then my other fingers began to play the other notes. Slowly, the memories of her beside me began to come back.

I remembered when she sat beside me, playing the same piece with four hands. We enjoyed each other's company in front of this same piano. She was the one who taught me this piece. I still remembered the time when I first learned the piece. She taught me like I was a preschool kid. I was clueless on how to play the musical instrument. I began to chuckle but why was I shedding a tear?

I closed my eyes and I want to think that she's beside me right now, playing this wonderful piece. I felt that she was here but when I opened my eyes, all I saw beside me was an empty space. Even if I ask Kami-sama a million times, He won't grant that wish. Her time had come and all I have to do is accept the fact. But I'm happy she found peace. She is living a better and serene life on the other world.

My memories slowly began to bring back its life in my mind. The memories I buried in regression came back. The piece of memory when my best friend was in his deathbed played in my mind. I remembered his peaceful and smiling face even if he was approaching the doors of death. He had suffered a lot in the claws of this illness called cancer. I could do nothing since I am no doctor who can save his life. Even if I was a doctor, I couldn't save his life. His wife, a very famous doctor, and her friends in the world of health and medicine could not even save him from the situation he's in. I watch him slowly close his eyes as his soul departed from this world. But now, his soul had rested in peace.

I also remembered my times as a child. I also remembered my times when I was a teenager where I first met this girl who I really got me under her spell. Well, it's not really the first time I met her. She was a childhood friend whom I didn't remember (and so did she). I hated her irritable demeanor but as time passed by, I began to fall for her. I began to find myself too. She gave me new life… new hope.

Weird stuff began to happen especially the aliens who came out of a black hole or something. Many unusual yet fun things occurred. Everything was intensely weird but it was in perfect accord.

Ah… _Omoide_… Memories…

Their purpose is to be a lesson or an inspiration. It also is meant to be cherished. Even if you want to stay like that forever, you can never do. Time always runs. You can never stop it even if you wanted to. Only wishing you could do so is the only thing you can do. Time machines are already invented outer space but going back to time would spoil everything. Life would be too perfect yet boring.

I imagined myself with the people I cherish… the people who I've lost and those still here with me. We were out in a field of irises. The sky was clear and the clouds were high above us; and the sun warming us and our hearts. We sat on the bed of flowers, just looking on the clouds. Without a care in the world, we smile, laugh, and tell a lot of stories. A very peaceful and happy place it would have been!

As I come to an end to my music, my granddaughter and grandson entered the room and smiled at me. They went nearer and played the piece with me. We ended the piece with a smile on our faces. They hugged me with lots of love and I returned it with the same warm embrace they gave me.

Not only would the past matter. It has all been done. What matters is the present moment. I don't want to make the same mistake of regretting that I haven't done. I have to love my children and live the present with grace and wholeheartedly. The future is still ahead of us so I need to prepare these kids for what would life offer them.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Ah! Another random oneshot… I'm trying to unclog my mind._

_Sadly, I haven't continued my 2 other fics… but don't worry. I didn't drop them yet._

_A little review about my story would be alright. Please push that purple button in the bottom and right whatever your thoughts about my story. I don't mind if you put there 'I don't like the story'. Just review!_

_I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to hear from you._


End file.
